Zomponies!
by MyInnerWeirdo
Summary: The world has fallen apart, Celestia is gone, and zombies have infested Equestria. A strange creature is offering to help. Some ponies don't want her help, but she may be the only hope that Equestria has left. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The night was cold, the moon was pale, and the air held the stench of death as a crowd of frightened ponies gathered around City Hall.

"What's going on?" called a Pegasus, "My wife just tried to eat me!"

"My son ate his sister!" said a Unicorn, whimpering and crying, "He kept moaning, and he was drooling blood and…it was awful!" She started sobbing uncontrollably, but no pony came to comfort her.

The crowd kept shouting questions and frightened statements about the horrors they had just experienced in the "safety" of their own homes. Out of all the questions asked, none were answered, for there was no pony at City Hall who could answer them. In fact, there wasn't anypony at all in City Hall. Mayor Mare wasn't there, and neither were any of her fellow politicians.

Ponies were beginning to panic. The words "infection" and "zombie" were tossed around quite a bit, and pretty soon the whole crowd was in an uproar, trying to decide what they should do. Should they run? Should they lock themselves in their homes?

"What in Celestia's name do we do! Speaking of Celestia, where is she?"

"She's abandoned us! The Princess has abandoned us!"

In the far distance, dull moans and decaying ponies dragging their hooves in the dirt reached their ears, and a sharp howl pierced through the disconcerting sound of groaning ponies. Sharpened claws began padding the ground, and a strange looking creature leaped into view, landed squarely on the top of the stairs of City Hall. It was a scary looking creature, but it didn't appear to be hostile— it looked like a wolf, but antlers protruded from its head; instead of a fuzzy wolf tail, it was a thick, scaly serpent's tail at least two pony-lengths long. When the creature spoke, it was clear that she was both female and scared out of her wits.

"Everypony! I need you to listen to me," said the creature, casting her paw up for everypony to see, "As you can plainly see, Ponyville has been infested with zombies. I'm not sure what's caused it, but something must be done before we all get infected."

"What the hell are you?" called an Earth Pony, in the far back.

"I'm a Chimera, now listen—!"

"How can you help us?" shouted another pony.

"I'm getting to that. Please, let me—"

"Chimeras are nothing but pure evil! She's just going to cause us more trouble,"

And just like that, more panic set in and ponies began shouting all at once, asking questions and shouting accusations. The Chimera groaned audibly and shook her head, "Goddammit, listen! I can help you if you just let me speak." Few ponies quieted down and turned their heads to her, but she continued anyway, "I'm a witch doctor, and I was raised by the zebra who lived out in the Everfree Forest. I can help you if you just calm the hell down!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and her voice echoed in the cold night air. The crowd of ponies fell silent immediately and turned to stare at her.

The moaning was getting louder. The Chimera breathed in deep, "All right, we need to act fast. My name is Silver Strike, and as I've said before, I'm here to help all you ponies. We need to fortify some defense and create a wall between us and those zombies. If we can do that now, then maybe there's hope for us. Maybe."

"Why should we trust a Chimera?" challenged a Unicorn, as he started to climb the stairs to get at the Chimera.

"Because, I was raised by _ponies_, I'm a witch doctor who could possibly reverse the effects of zombification, and I am perhaps the only hope for survival that you guys have got." She whipped her tail at the Unicorn, and he backed away. No pony else came up to challenge her. "Ok, now who's with me?"

**Submit your Ocs!**

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Species/Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Special Talent/Cutie Mark:**

**Family/living family/missing family members:**

**What would they do to help the surviving group?:**

**Trusts Silver Strike?:**

**Wants to harm Silver Strike?:**

**Wants to protect Silver Strike from ponies who would like to harm her? (Because that may happen a lot in this story):**

**Fancies starting an alliance?:**

**Note: I can't accept every OC tossed my way, especially not Mary Sues or whatever. I would like some diversity. You may also submit more than one, the max number being three.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I have some very exciting news! Since the whole "submit your OC and I'll use it" thing was so popular the last time I did it, I thought I would get far too many to use this time around, like what happened the last time. But that didn't happen, and while I can't use all of your OCs all at one time, I ensure you that I will be able to use all that have been submitted. Please note me if you see anything wrong with your OC currently in use.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Several ponies cheered; not all, but several. Silver Strike breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected any of this to work, but she knew she had to try. Thank Celestia that these ponies were willing to listen, especially in such a time where panic and anarchy seems like the better option.

"Uhm, okay. So, all the Unicorns that aren't cannibalizing each other need to band together put up a barrier between us and those creatures, right now." she said in a whimpering bark, and the Unicorns obeyed. They all gathered into a tight group and focused all of their energy together. In a giant spark of colors, a barrier was cast around them; it was pitiful, to say the least, barely big enough to fit three houses—almost not big enough for the entire group of ponies—but it was strong enough to keep the monsters away.

Silver Strike blinked in something vaguely close to horror at the sight of the barrier, almost as if she expected more. She sighed and dragged a paw down her muzzle, mumbling something in a worried tone. Then she perked up, "All right then. That's good enough. Unicorns will have the daily task of casting a new, stronger barrier each day. To make sure that no zombies break through, some ponies will have to stay up and stand guard, Unicorns preferably. We will also focus on trying to reclaim buildings that the zombies currently inhabit. It's going to take a long time. Probably a few years, but it will get done."

There were murmurs in the crowd, a lot of them saying that they just couldn't survive this for "a few years". Others were talking about how they were going to beat back the zombies in order to get their home back, and there was strangely only the tiniest little group were asking each other how this freak of nature planned on reversing the effects of zombism.

"Ok, we should work right away. I help you guys if I've got nothing to work with. I was raised by a witchdoctor; I was her apprentice, so I need witchdoctor things."

A hoof was suddenly thrust into the air. Silver glanced at it, and responded knowingly, "No, that does not mean I know how this happened. If I did, I could easily reverse it and I wouldn't need to be here. And no, I also can't help find any lost family members." The hoof went down slowly, and there was a small sniffle. It was almost silent, but Silver's sensitive hearing allowed her to catch it, even through all the nonsense. "Listen everypony, this is going to be difficult, but trust me, I _will_ find a way to put an end to this. And if it's any consolation, I too have experienced a grave loss to these vile creatures."

Questioning stares responded to the statement, as if asking for an explanation. None came. Instead, the Chimera, looking very forlorn, turned and retreated into City Hall without saying anything. They waited, but she didn't come back out.

The crowd of ponies began talking amongst themselves, about survival, about loved ones, about anything.

"There's no way we can trust her!" said a random Earth pony, suddenly. His coat was a magnificent red, but most ponies weren't sure if that was its legitimate color, or just a result from fighting back the zombies. His mane was pitch black with small streaks of silver and blue, and his tail had been ripped clean off his rump, probably from an incident far earlier than the zomponies.

Another pony, this one dark blue Pegasus, spoke up against the other, though his voice held a hint of uncertainty, "Well, what else are we supposed to do? The Chimera's the only one with a real game plan. She said herself that she can probably reverse the effects of—"

"Yeah, 'probably', meaning that there's a chance that she _probably_ won't be able to reverse the zombism either!"

"Hey, I say we give her a chance. If she doesn't cut it, then we'll find another way. We _don't_ have any other choice right now." Despite being yelled at, the Pegasus did well to keep his temper in check, while the Earth pony did the opposite. "Besides, she at least looks intelligent. And friendly, too."

"She's a Chimera!" the Earth pony roared, brows furrowed and eyes bulging, "Did you forget what her kind did to us when we first came to Equestria? Nearly wiped us clean off the map. If it weren't for Celestia, we wouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah. And if Celestia were still here, maybe she would be able to clear off all these zomponies. But guess what? _She's not._ We're on our own, buddy. Like it or not, we'll have to place our trust somewhere. And that somewhere is that Chimera."

"Oh, what?" said the Earth pony, "Why do you keep supporting that jumbled up pile of filth? What, are you in cahoots with her?"

The Pegasus snorted, and opened his mouth to spit a reply when—

"That's enough!"

They both turned. A Unicorn was standing before them. He was very tall and very intimidating—his coat was white, and his horn looked very jagged. Upon further inspection, both ponies realized that the horn was covered in a layer of ice.

"First of all, what's in the past is done, so shut up about what Chimeras used to do way back when, got that Earthy?" He jabbed a hoof at the red Earth pony, who jumped back in response. "Second of all, we can't bicker like this when all those monsters are just waiting to bust in if the shield just gives in even a little bit! Whether we want to be or not, we're all in this together, so we've got to make friends. All right?"

Reluctantly, both ponies nodded.

"All right then. My name's Frostbite. What're yours?"

"I'm Storm Barrage," said the Pegasus.

The Earth pony took much longer to answer. Only just above a whisper, he answered, "Topthorn."

Frostbite smiled, "Okay, good. Now, we're all friends, right?" the ponies nodded, "Well, that's good, because without friendship then we'd all surely die at the hooves of those zomponies. Good thing we are friends." He chuckled. "We should probably get busy surviving. Do either of you have any idea what we could do first?"

Storm Barrage quickly spoke up, "I think we should form a group. Maybe go out and look for more survivors, clear out some zomponies, stuff like that."

"Search for survivors?" Topthorn scoffed, "We don't even have enough room for half the ponies trapped in this barrier! How do you expect we fit more?"

"We could expand the barrier," said Frostbite, "It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, I happen to be _great_ at magic, mainly the ice magic. I can just create an ice barrier every time we clear some meatsacks out of an area."

"Hey, yeah!" said Storm Barrage. He flapped his wings excitedly, "I can be a scout. I'll fly up high and see which areas are safest to take over, see which areas have food and survivors. We'll work our way to the top."

"Sounds like a decent plan, my bud. Topthorn can stay here and guard the fort while we go and do things. Keep Silver Strike and the rest of us informed of any changes."

Topthorn only grunted in response, and lied down on his side and closed his eyes.

Storm Barrage shrugged at the defiant pony and turned back to Frostbite, "Well, what now? We've got a plan, but where do we start first?"

"Probably nothing right at this moment. I would really like to get out there now and kick some serious zompony flank, but I don't think now is the time. We should probably run the idea by Silver Strike and see if she agrees with the plan."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She won't. But if she does, we'll probably do it anyway." A chuckle buzzed in Frostbite's throat. Then, he turned to the wall of the barrier. It was transparent, and he could see the zomponies slowly shimmying their way up to the wall. "You know, I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this whole thing."

**_Frostbite (C) kabal1337_**

**_Storm Barrage (C) Veteran Mercenary  
_**


End file.
